


Like Milk & Honey

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Baekhyun makes it home just in time to give Minseok everything he wants for his birthday.





	Like Milk & Honey

He remembers vividly when he’d parted ways with Baekhyun at the airport. “It’ll just be for a little while, until everything settles in the new office,” that’s what he’d told Minseok as the Omega stood there with a frown drawn on his face, clutching onto his mate’s arms. He’d wanted to be selfish, but it was Baekhyun’s job and Minseok knew he could live without his Alpha for a little while. He just didn’t want to.

But a little while turned into a month, two months, three — phone calls and video calls, eager ‘I love you’s, desperate ‘I need you’s. Baekhyun does his best trying to keep their fire going with the distance, keeping them intimate, and Minseok can only complain about the fact that his lover isn’t _physically_ with him. Their apartment feels empty again between Minseok and his cat, feels a little less bright without Baekhyun and every week that passes makes it worse.

“I miss Baekhyun,” Minseok says one night after too many beers and shots of soju. He has his head rested on the table, watching as Junmyeon cooks another round of meat on the grill. “I miss him so much. I wanna kiss him, Myeon. I wanna hold his hand and watch him smile.”

“I’m sure he wants to do all of that with you too, hyung,” the younger replies, turning over slices of beef with a sad expression on his face. There’s a silence that comes over them for a bit and Junmyeon is piling pieces of meat on Minseok’s plate because he needs to eat well, needs to take good care of himself, he’s looking so skinny these days. He’s only really content when Minseok is stuffing his face, bit after bit, cheeks full.

“Just wait for Baekhyun, Minseok hyung. He’ll come home to you soon.”

Waiting is all he _can_ do.

 

* * *

 

“Are you going to come home soon,” Minseok asks for probably the thousandth time since Baekhyun’s been gone, but looking at him on his laptop screen again makes his heart ache. He watches his mate scrub a hand through his hair, hears him sigh.

“I hope so, babe. I really hope so. I miss you.”

Minseok wants to remind him his birthday is steadily approaching and he just wouldn’t feel like celebrating without the Alpha, but he doesn’t bring it up, just so he doesn’t get his hopes up. Instead, he asks Baekhyun about his day, listens to his worries, tells him he loves him and everything will be okay.

But the weeks drag slower than ever and Minseok tries to avoid his calendar. February comes and he knows Baekhyun won’t be home before March at the rate things are going — and he’s right. He hates that his mood going into March gets so dour as the first week passes, and then the second, and then the third. Maybe Baekhyun won’t be back, he starts to think, maybe he should be looking at apartments overseas so they can be together again.

Minseok tries to not be too rash about the whole thing — _not yet_ — but he’s stressed.

Junmyeon takes him out again on the weekend before his birthday, plies him with just enough alcohol so he can feel good for just a little while. He spends most of Sunday in bed with Tan, catching up on some dramas and ordering takeout. Then it’s Monday, back to work, acting like he’s okay when he’s anything but, just to make it through the day. When he gets home, he heats up some leftovers in the microwave, feeds the cat, and eventually settles down on the couch in pajamas and a sheet mask, hair pushed back from his face with a headband. He doesn’t laugh at the variety show playing on the television, just slowly shovels food into his mouth.

He barely notices the sound of the apartment door unlocking, but the door opening, something heavy in the entranceway, _that_ certainly gets his attention. He thinks for a moment that maybe it’s Junmyeon, or his sister — but it’s getting late and they would both at least call before stopping by. Slowly, Minseok pulls himself up from the couch and slinks over to the entranceway as quietly as he can to scout things out. The intruder is still struggling, and then sighing, which Minseok takes as his chance to leap around the corner. The intruder yells in surprise and Minseok quickly realizes it’s not some stranger at all — it’s Baekhyun, _his_ Baekhyun, _his mate_.

“ _Fuck_ , Minseok… Don’t give me a heart attack when I just got back.” Baekhyun is holding a hand to his chest, looking a little ruffled and tired from dealing with his luggage, but no less handsome. And Minseok can feel his eyes wet around the edges, so he runs the short distance to the Alpha and wraps him up tight in his arms

“ _Baekhyun…_ !” He’s here — actually _here_ — and Minseok is pretty sure he’ll never let his mate go again, especially so far away. No, he’s not leaving Seoul without him again. He can’t even stop looking at him, like he might suddenly disappear.

“Hey, babe! Uh, happy birthday... _early_.” Baekhyun is speaking in that deep, sweet voice and his arms are around Minseok’s middle, returning the eager embrace. “I really want to kiss you right now but…”

It takes him a moment, but — _right_ . His mask. “ _Oh_! Let me go—” Minseok weasels out of the Alpha’s arms and quickly heads across the apartment into their bathroom where he’s quick to remove the mask, rubbing the rest of the serum into his skin after he discards it. He speeds through washing his hands, then decides to brush his teeth at the last minute, before going back out to Baekhyun, feeling excited and refreshed.

The Alpha has made his way into the living room, stripped off his jacket and placed his shoes in their spot at the door. For a moment, Minseok just watches as he cleans up the dinner mess, then gives Tan a few loving scratches, cooing softly. His heart thumps so quickly in his chest and he wants to kiss Baekhyun, to pull him in close again, to show him how much he missed him — so he does.

He wanders over, but Baekhyun is meeting him halfway, between bodies and lips, accepting the kiss so eagerly. Minseok clings to him without a second thought, one hand digging into Baekhyun’s dark hair while the other twists into his shirt at his chest. His mate’s own hands follow possessive suit, tugging at his waist, squeezing gently as he pulls Minseok’s lithe body closer.

It feels so good to kiss him again, so intoxicating, and Minseok can’t stop himself from whining into the motions of tongue and lips, pleading without words for more, to make up for all their time apart. Baekhyun groans in reply while sliding sure hands up, so steady as they trace the line of his spine in response. But it’s not enough — won’t be until they’re completely together.

Minseok pulls his lips away for only a second so he can push his lover down onto their couch. In turn, Baekhyun looks up at him with narrowed, wanting eyes, his lips parted like his thighs, every inch of him inviting his Omega to take what’s his. “I missed you so much, Baekhyun. I was ready to move overseas just to see you again,” Minseok admits as he moves between his mate’s spread legs and then tugs his shirt off to toss it to the floor, leaving Baekhyun’s dark hair a mess in the process.

“I was ready to quit my job just to see you,” the Alpha says in reply. He hums and leans in closer so he can start to work open the buttons of Minseok’s pajama top, one by one.

“I wouldn’t have even been mad if you did.”

Baekhyun laughs softly. “I kept asking ‘when can I go back to Korea? When can I get back to my mate?’. They would just tell me ‘soon, soon’.” He sighs softly as he finally gets the shirt open, revealing so much perfect skin. It’s been too long since he’s been able to make out lines of kisses into his Omega’s body, so Baekhyun takes his time with it, savoring each touch with his mouth while his thumbs work circles into Minseok’s hips, causing the older man to tremble. “At least I could make it in time to be your birthday present.”

“The only present I wanted.” He lets Baekhyun do as he pleases and enjoys every single touch, feeling too much and not enough all at the same time. He moans softly in eagerness, capturing dark strands of hair between his fingers when his Alpha closes his mouth around one of his nipples. He’s always been sensitive, but now it feels like every touch Baekhyun makes leaves more heat than he could ever remember.

He feels his mate bite and lick at the little nub and the more he plays, the louder Minseok gets, his cock twitching to hardness behind his pajama pants as he leaks slick. It seems to take ages for Baekhyun to move to the other side of his chest, but when he does, Minseok can’t stop himself from pushing forward, falling into his lap. He hears and feels the way his Alpha chuckles into his skin in return while he wraps his arms tightly around his midsection to hold him steady. “Baekhyun, stop teasing,” Minseok says, refusing to think he’s whining, but he wants more kisses and more _everything_.

With one more playful, little bite, Baekhyun turns his chin up, a very pleased smile on his face. “You’re not going to let me take my time to enjoy relearning your body, are you?”

“You can do that later,” Minseok tells him between short, eager kisses. “It’s been _months_ — it’s like I barely remember what you feel like.” And he wants to be reminded so badly. He can’t stop his hand from wandering down between them, to trace out the hardening line of Baekhyun’s cock behind his pants, listening to him moan so softly in return. Even that’s enough to make him leak further, his pajama bottoms starting to stick to his ass and thighs. He knows Baekhyun can smell it on him, sense just how needy he is, so he pulls Minseok in a little closer and trails his warm hand beneath the waistband of his pants and down between his asscheeks. There’s a teasing touch to his wet rim and it shouldn’t send such a shock of pleasure straight through him, but it does. The feeling only increases when one slim digit is slipping inside of him without any kind of hinderance.

“You’re this wet already,” Baekhyun observes as he starts to thrust with his finger, making his mate keen and shake in his lap. He uses his free hand to guide Minseok to rest his head on his shoulder, against his throat, then tugs his pants down as far as he can at the moment, giving him more room to move his fingers. He slides the single digit out, but thrusts back in with a second just a moment later, causing the Omega to cry out happily.

He already feels so sloppy around Baekhyun’s fingers, so hot beneath his skin as he keeps leaking, but all he can do is cling to his mate and push back against his hand for more pleasure. At the same time, he’s grinding his cock forward, making a mess of the Alpha’s pants, but neither of them really care in the moment. He just starts to move his small body quicker, though he quickly realizes it’s not nearly enough to take the edge off — sure, Baekhyun knows how to use his fingers, but after all their time apart, he needs more than that.

Panting, Minseok pushes his lover’s hand away and shifts in his lap to pull off his wet bottoms and discard them onto the floor. He moves for Baekhyun’s pants next, pushing them down with his briefs just to free his trapped cock as the Alpha lets off a surprised, but very pleased noise. It turns into a low groan when Minseok is shifting in his lap and using one hand to hold him steady so he can easily slide down onto his length. Immediately, the Omega moans with the full feeling, finally slowing down just to savor what it’s like to have Baekhyun buried deep again.

“Is that better?” The Alpha smiles, fingers drawing out paths along Minseok’s chest and stomach, down to his spread thighs, a look of adoration on his face.

“ _Much_ ,” is all Minseok says before he begins to move in slow, shallow rocks. He hums with satisfaction while he moves, hands sitting over Baekhyun’s warm, naked chest. It still feels a little surreal after this much time apart, like part of him just thought he’d never get his mate back, but here he is, back where he belongs. Minseok wants to shower him with love, show him how much he missed him — that he still belongs to him, body and heart. So he guides his Alpha’s hands to his hips, making him hold on warm and tight as he starts to move faster — deeper. Minseok closes his eyes while he tips his head back to just get lost in the feeling and the scent of his lover mingling with his own. His Alpha’s presence here in their home had slowly disappeared as the weeks dragged on, but now, he’s all Minseok can sense.

Baekhyun starts to move with him, pushing up as the Omega is sliding down, everything syncing up as it so naturally does for mates. And he’s leaning in closer just so he can bury his face against Minseok’s throat and inhale his sweetness before biting gently into perfect, unmarked skin. He gives just enough pressure, _slowly_ , feels his mate shake and squeeze around him as he leaves the imprint and bruising of teeth where shoulder and neck meet. He could spend — _has_ spent — hours leaving bites all over Minseok’s body just to claim and worship, but the Omega is far too eager right now, losing his rhythm as he keeps moving.

Carefully, Baekhyun guides a hand between them to find Minseok’s bouncing cock, so wet at the tip, and he wraps his fingers around him, pumping him in smooth, quick motions that make the Omega shake in his lap with bliss. He doesn’t take much until he’s coming in his mate’s hand, his hips bouncing quickly, messily. Soon though, he’s slowing again, looking so boneless and pleased. He kisses Baekhyun, gives a little bite to his bottom lip while he nearly purrs in happiness.

Everything stills for a few moments, even if Baekhyun is so hard and buried deep, he doesn’t mind — in fact, he’s content and takes the chance to suddenly lay his sated mate out on the couch beneath him. Happy with the change, he starts to move again, until he hears Minseok’s whine, causing him to stop immediately and tense up. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Baekhyun strokes his flushed cheek and looks into his eyes, though there’s no pain in Minseok’s features.

“The couch…”

“What?”

“Don’t wanna get it dirty,” Minseok tells him, lips forming a sweet pout. He’s still so wet between his thighs, a slick mess, and it will only get messier.

Baekhyun just smiles in return, then leans down to kiss his forehead before he’s pulling his cock free. He could run to the bathroom to grab a towel, but decides against leaving his mate laid out and waiting on the couch, so instead he goes for something closer. He picks Minseok’s discarded pants off the floor and wipes his hand clean before folding the fabric up into a square that he promptly sets under the Omega’s hips. “Does that work?” He watches Minseok nod, feels his feet at his back, drawing him in closer again.

Quickly, he slides back inside with a groan, not hesitating as he begins to move in deep thrusts, fucking eager sounds out of his squirming mate. Minseok is clenching around him, so warm and wet, and Baekhyun hardly notices his knot fattening up until he’s tugging at the rim of the Omega’s hole over and over. He keeps going, faster and harder til he can’t pull free anymore, and Minseok clings to him, drawing temporary lines of red down his back with short fingernails. The elder’s muscles hold him tighter, draw him closer and closer, and there’s little else he can do except slam in deep as he starts to fill him up. Baekhyun is still for a moment, his eyes squeezed shut and pretty mouth open in panting breaths at the feeling of Minseok’s perfect body. He gives another few, shallow thrusts as he finishes, the Omega helping him along, and then there’s just calm satisfaction in his bones.

Minseok has seen this look on his face plenty of times, even when they were apart, but he can’t help reaching up and admiring with the tips of his fingers as well. He smooths the crease between Baekhyun’s brows, traces the line of his nose, and then thumbs at his lips, earning a playful little suck that makes him smile.

“Welcome home, Baekhyun,” he says so softly, so happily.

“Happy birthday, Minseok,” Baekhyun says in return with a gentle kiss.

Minseok doesn’t know how long he spends lying there beneath his mate — doesn’t care either — because he’s content to watch him, to listen to him, to take all the kisses he has to offer. And when Baekhyun’s knot goes down — the couch narrowly avoiding any mess — he’s content to spend a couple more hours in bed with his mate. He let’s Baekhyun kiss and bite all he pleases, takes in every bit of praise and every ‘I love you’, ‘I need you’, ‘my Minseok’, ‘ _my mate_ ’.

Falling asleep in his arms when they’re both completely exhausted is the best Minseok’s slept in months.

 

* * *

 

  
Usually it’s his alarm that gets him up lately, but it’s different today. Now, it’s the sound of muffled singing coming from somewhere in their apartment. Slowly, Minseok opens his eyes in the dim morning light and stretches underneath the warm covers he doesn’t feel like leaving, but when he grabs his phone to check the time, it really is time for him to get up.

He slides out from under the blankets, yawning as he makes his way over to the closet to grab his robe and cover up his naked, love-bitten body, then he’s following the sound of the familiar voice. The voice leads him into the kitchen, where his Alpha is singing along to the music on his phone while he works on making breakfast. For a few moments, Minseok just stands there in the entrance, rubbing his eyes before gazing at Baekhyun, all the while Tan purrs at his feet. He hasn’t experienced a domestic scene like this in so long it almost feels like a dream, but Baekhyun is really there with messy bedhead, dressed in a t-shirt and black boxer briefs, humming along to the songs when he doesn’t remember the words.

Soon though, the Alpha is turning to look at him, a wide grin coming to his face at the sight of his sleepy mate. “Morning, baby. Breakfast is almost done and coffee is made. Oh, fed Tan too.”

Minseok means to reply, but instead he ends up yawning again — okay, coffee first, _definitely_.

He grabs a mug down from the cabinet, filling it up almost to the brim before he’s lifting it to his lips to take a little sip. Better. Baekhyun is singing again, an upbeat song that he can’t help shaking his hips to once in awhile, making the Omega laugh. The absolute warmth and love he feels makes all the weeks apart worth it, all the pining, especially when Baekhyun is looking at him over his shoulder, so lovingly.

“I know I told you last night, but...since it’s official today — happy birthday, my Minseok.”

Maybe Baekhyun ends up burning his birthday breakfast a little after that, but Minseok doesn’t mind taking the blame for all those kisses.


End file.
